


no somos más que violencia

by bitehard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Second Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, implied blink-and-you-miss-it past bucky/natasha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/pseuds/bitehard
Summary: Te despiertas. Te miras las manos.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Reto Halloween 2020 fandomium





	no somos más que violencia

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el reto de Halloween del discord de Fandomium.  
> Reto #2 de las Citas. Título de la canción Violence, de Editors.

_Sleep, those little slices of death — how I loathe them. (Edgar Allan Poe)_

*

Te despiertas. Te miras las manos.

Es lo primero que haces siempre porque te dice lo que necesitas saber, normalmente; uno, si te las ves, dos, si están atadas, tres, si tienes un arma en ellas. Has descubierto hace tiempo que es lo que necesitas saber para entender dónde estás, y el tipo de trabajo que vas a tener que hacer. Trabajo es una palabra para ello, claro. 

Es más fácil así. 

*

Te despiertas y todo está demasiado tranquilo. Te miras las… la mano bajo la luz tenue de una lamparita que hay en la mesilla. Solo carne, no hay metal. Malo. No reconoces la cama, el armario, la ventana ni la vista tras ella. Peor. Te tocas la cara (sin máscara), te tocas el pelo (demasiado largo, quizá, o demasiado fino, o demasiado limpio). No tienes cortes en los dedos. No tienes suciedad en las uñas, no tienes la ropa rota ni te duelen las costillas ni tienes nada en la boca para evitar que te muerdas la lengua y te mates. 

_bucky,_ dice una voz, desde el altavoz. Hay un altavoz, ahora lo ves, en una de las esquinas, en el techo. _bucky, estás en wakanda_ , y frunces el ceño porque hay algo que te debería sonar de esa palabra, hay algo que… _estás a salvo, bucky_ , pero, ¿cómo puedes estar a salvo? Si te falta una mano y no tienes un cuchillo para defenderte. 

Buscas alguna salida y te das cuenta de que la ventana no es cristal y la puerta no es madera y no entiendes dónde estás cuando pegas puñetazos y algo se desconfigura y todo es gris y, si estás a salvo, ¿por qué estás en una celda?

*

Te despiertas, miras hacia abajo y tienes las muñecas sujetas a la silla. Una con cuerda, la otra con algo mucho más resistente. Eres consciente de que te fuerzan a abrir la boca para meter dentro algo que muerdes con una ira que no sabes de dónde sale. Algo se escapa a tu entendimiento, a tu memoria, ( _¿quién demonios es bucky?_ ) te recorre el cerebro como algo que no te está permitido agarrar. Una mano te sujeta la barbilla casi con cariño, unos ojos que no reconoces, una boca que dice palabras, una y otra vez, sílabas y sonidos que no tienen sentido. 

Muerdes tan fuerte que piensas que tienes que romper algo, el objeto en tu boca o tus propios dientes, sientes el sabor metálico de la sangre que ojalá fuera indicativo de algo más que tus encías sin poder aguantar la presión. 

Las palabras se repiten en tu cabeza, una tras otra; borran todo rastro del recuerdo que estabas intentando alcanzar; de la cara de la chica con la que has estado y, era rubia, o pelirroja o morena o todo a la vez y se escapa, _nos veremos_ , y un nombre, pero no recuerdas el nombre, ni el tuyo ni el suyo ni por qué os habéis encontrado ni por qué mereces tanto castigo por ello. La mano se tensa en tu barbilla y un puñetazo le sigue, caes dormido otra vez y…

*

Te despiertas, miras hacia abajo y no ves nada. No puedes mirar hacia abajo si estás dormido de lado, supones, pero tienes que saber… tienes que _saber_ dónde están tus manos y qué hacen y qué arma tienes que usar esta vez. Te incorporas y la luz que entra por la ventana es suficiente para verlas, vacías, callosa una, de metal la otra; te tocas la cara con ellas. No tienes máscara y eso es aún más raro y tardas un buen rato, ahí quieto mientras tus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad, en darte cuenta de que no tienes que matar a nadie. Estás solo, y mejor. Hoy es una buena noche, hoy no has…

* 

Te despiertas y antes de abrir los ojos ya notas el conocido tacto del cuchillo en la mano. 

Tienes una pistola en la cadera y una recortada en la espalda pero el cuchillo es lo que siempre te ayuda a sentirte tú. 

Quien quiera que seas. 

La máscara te aprisiona la cara y no podrías hablar ni aunque quisieras de la tensión en tu mandíbula. Encuentras una carpeta, un nombre, una cara, la memorizas en dos segundos y la quemas antes de nada. Miras dónde estás: la puerta está cerrada a cal y canto, así que sabes que tienes que salir por la ventana. El frío te muerde las manos y sabes que se te van a abrir antes de que termine la noche pero tienes tiempo antes, claro. No es difícil seguirle y hacer que su coche tenga un accidente, y aunque sabes que no deberías piensas _ojalá se haya muerto ya_ pero cuando abres el coche sigue respirando y, en fin, sabes que si hay un Dios no va a estar precisamente escuchándote a ti. 

El asfalto y el coche y su cara te transportan a otro sitio, otro accidente, otra carretera y otra persona (una mujer, recuerdas, había también un hombre pero el recuerdo te viene el de ella) y la misma duda al matarles: cero. Pero recuerdas, dios, lo recuerdas y no entiendes qué es esto que sientes, como si lo que hicieras fuese algo… pero es para lo que estás programado, para hacer _ésto_ así que cómo puede estar mal. 

Abres el maletero, coges los papeles que necesitas y vuelves a la habitación, esperas con los ojos cerrados.

Casi agradeces cuando te dicen, horas más tarde, agarrado a una silla: muerde. Casi lo agradeces porque odias recordar. Despertar es malo pero recordar es mucho, muchísimo peor. 

*

Te… no te despiertas, vuelves en ti, que es muy distinto, aunque tanto monta, monta tanto. Estás en medio de una pelea, de hecho, y no hace falta mirar las manos para saber lo que llevas en ellas. Menos mal, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenías una pelea así, en la que te sientes no solo que estás peleando con alguien a tu nivel sino que sientes que puedes _perder_ y eso sí que no lo puedes permitir. Ella (pelirroja, pero a veces por alguna razón que no comprendes la ves rubia, o morena) lucha como si ya hubiese peleado contigo y te mira y sientes que deberías conocerla, pero es que lo del otro oponente es peor. Hay algo en él que es como volver a casa, si supieras lo que es tener casa, si alguien como tú recordase lo que es tener casa y un sitio en el que caer muerto.

Bueno, en el que caer muerto sí tienes, caes muerto habitualmente, caes muerto… Te despistas una fracción de segundo y te arranca la máscara y sientes el viento darte en esa parte de la cara y él te mira como sí...

Ese puto rostro que no conoces y esa boca que dice un nombre que no conoces y 

_¿quién demonios es bucky?_

*

Te despiertas y te miras las manos, carne y metal pero no recuerdas nada más y hay alguien a tu lado y buscas algo con lo que defenderte porque sabes que puedes hacerlo, puedes convertir en un arma casi cualquier cosa, incluido a ti mismo, _especialmente_ a ti mismo. Se despierta él (¿él?) también, dice algo y las luces se encienden y le ves pero no eres capaz de entender exactamente lo que pasa. 

Te coge el brazo pero sales de un salto de la cama, aún intentando asesorar bien la habitación y tocas la pared buscando el truco y _shhh_ dice y _estás a salvo, bucky_ y cómo puedes estar a salvo si no sabes dónde estás y no tienes un cuchillo para defenderte, el hombre te dice cosas que solo sabes tú, de las pocas que ahora siempre consigues recordar, quién eres y dónde naciste y su mano ofreciéndose desde la cama donde está incorporado a medias, como si lo estuviese haciendo muy despacio para no asustarte, no asustarte, no asustarte ¡ _él a ti!_ , que le podrías matar de siete maneras diferentes antes de que terminase de levantar el culo del colchón. Está desnudo y te miras y también estás desnudo y

_Sam_

_dios, Sam_

te apoyas contra la pared y lo fría que está ayuda un poco, te deslizas hasta abajo y te tapas la cara con las manos y todo viene de una vez, el fin del mundo y la vuelta del mismo y aquella batalla y _Steve_ al que no volverás a ver, no el mismo, no de la misma manera, joven y _hey, hey, mírame_ y esa cara que sí conoces, Sam, y esas manos que sí te suenan y _lo siento, lo siento_ , dices, porque no sabes qué otra cosa podrías decir, y _no pasa nada, estás bien, ¿sabes dónde estás? ¿James?_

¿Cuántas veces te ha pasado esto? ¿Cuántas, para que Sam sepa lo que te tiene que decir y para que tú sepas que puedes confiar en él? ¿Cuántas en las que no sabe lo cerca que estuviste de matarle?

Y aún así.

 _Sí_ , respondes, y el calor de su mano en tu nuca es como un ancla. Hace mucho no hubieras soportado que te tocase cuando estabas así, y se ha ganado algún manotazo en su momento y ahora parece ser lo único que te ata a esta habitación. Tardas aún un rato en levantarte del suelo y él aguanta ahí, de rodillas, hasta que tu respiración vuelve a ser más o menos normal y el sudor que te corre por la espalda empieza a secarse. 

_¿Mejor?,_ pregunta, y asientes y te sorprendes un poco al darte cuenta de que es verdad. No bien, seguramente nunca bien, pero mejor. 

Es aún de noche y os volvéis a meter en la cama al de un rato, uno a cada lado, tú hacia arriba y él de lado fingiendo muy fuerte que no está preocupado. Le aprecias por eso. 

Te giras y le miras y se hace el dormido pero cuando sacas todas las fuerzas que tienes, que no son muchas pero cada día son un poco más fuertes, ( _no bien pero mejor,_ piensas), alargas la mano y se la pones entre el hombro y el cuello y Sam se relaja bajo tus dedos y hay algo calmante también para ti. No se mueve, no intenta tocarte, no intenta hacer absolutamente nada que no sea estar ahí.

No te quieres dormir, piensas que no te vas a dormir pero, al final, poco antes de que empiecen a cantar los pájaros fuera de la ventana (la ventana es de verdad, y los pájaros también) caes sin querer, pensando en todo y en nada, recordando cosas que son de otra persona. 

*

Te despiertas. Te miras las manos. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [we are nothing but violence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369094) by [fatalsam (bitehard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/pseuds/fatalsam)




End file.
